


Date Night

by Shush_MummyWriting



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush_MummyWriting/pseuds/Shush_MummyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have more in common than you might imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

To: bond.j@mi6dod.gov.uk  
From: hod.qmaster@mi6.dod.gov.uk  
Date: October 2, 9.07 AM  
Subject: Relationships (I thought that would get your attention)  
ATTATCHMENT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk&list=PLrRtwIUSeaCEOxW7Ydgq2eDbFA84BdL5F

 

James,

I have been reliably informed (Eve) that mature relationships entail compromise. In light of this, I would like to suggest you accompany me to a concert tonight by 2Cellos – classical artists of some repute.

I have attached a link to a You Tube video, so that you have some idea of what to expect. Make sure you watch to the end.

Q

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: hod.qmaster@mi6.dod.gov.uk  
From: bond.j@mi6dod.gov.uk  
Date: October 2, 9.36 PM  
Subject: RE: Relationships (I thought that would get your attention)

Q

Heathen.

Be ready at 5pm, I want to get there early so I can find a secure spot to park the bike.

J

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this video and immediately imagined this story. I'm so sorry to everyone remotely involved. It really is too sweet.   
> I am still very new to posting here, so I couldn't work out how to note "Inspired by" please someone, let me know.   
> Thankyou to BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria, if you haven't read their Refraction series, do it now.


End file.
